


Карманные истории

by sallimoon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Character Study, Comfort/Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Road Trips, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallimoon/pseuds/sallimoon
Summary: То, что делало Девятого Ричардом, и о чем не знал Гэвин Рид.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Дом

**Author's Note:**

> Мои маленькие истории про RK900 связанные и несвязанные одновременно. Можно читать все подряд, можно выбирать по названию.

Коридор длинный, белый, в углах нет пыли и мусора. Коридор идеально чистый и пахнет средствами для уборки. Он не знает, нравится ему этот запах или нет. Он уверен лишь в том, что дом должен как-то пахнуть, какой-то запах навсегда будет ассоциироваться с теплом комнат, чистотой окон и ощущением уюта, когда всё на своих местах. Запах хлорки мог бы стать заменой запаху выпечки, вкусного ужина или кофе. Но это опять было человеческой моделью.  
Внутри повисла ошибка, строчка кода скакнула, и он решил об этом не думать, оставить на потом, когда собственные системы будут в большем порядке, чем сейчас. Против запах сресдва для уборки он ничего не имел.  
Двери в коридоре тоже тянулись, одинаковые, различные только цифрами. И от этого становилось спокойнее, что-то далёкое, напоминающие стабильность, когда все вычислялось в процентах, и за каждым действием шла определенная последовательность. Теперь такой последовательностью обладала только дверь его комнаты: 2-1-6.  
И больше ничего.  
Он медленно открывает дверь, не зажигая свет. С ним он тоже не определился, но пока было светло, солнце садилось за горизонт, и комната была серо багровой. Комнаты тоже были у всех одинаковые, где-то больше вещей, где-то их совсем нет. Ему не нравились те, кто заставлял свои комнаты мебелью, покупал посуду и холодильник, хотя в них не было ни малейшей необходимости; ещё сильнее ему не нравились те, кто оставлял свою комнату идеально чистой, ходил без скина, демонстрируя белый пластик. Но в программе ещё в самом начале была прописана строка «терпеливый», и он оставался таким, когда встречал кого-то из соседей. Сам себя он относил к третьим, к тем, у кого был диван, кухонный гарнитур, который стоял в каждой комнате, но был пустым, на верхних полках было немного пыли. У него даже был ковер с длинными белым ворсом, на который он вытягивал ноги и подолгу смотрел в окно. Больше всего вещей было на полках, бумажное издание 2020 года Жюль Верна с пожелтевшими страницами, старое радио, хрипевшие по утрам и которое нужно было включать вручную. Там же были открытки и фотографии, монеты из разных стран, в которых он никогда не был, железная кружка в которой рос кактус, кассеты и коробка с гирляндами, фигурка щенка, оставленная кем-то из детей, тоже стояла там.  
После тяжёлых дней он любил доставать их все, сдувать пыль и рассматривать, отмечая тонкие царапины и сколы. В углу у розетки пыхтел старый пылесос, он не отзывался на имя, номер, не выполнял команд, но упрямо ползал по комнате, собирая пыль, он задевал ножки стола, диван и поворачивался в другую сторону. Девятый наблюдал за ним, думая, что наверное так же выглядит при расследовании, стукается, поворачивается в другую сторону, едет до стены, думая, что там её нет.  
Вечера он проводил на диване, сидел, иногда стоял у окна, в хорошие дни он ложился на ковер, снимая пиджак и носки, вытягивался и долго лежал, незаметно для себя уходя в энергосберегающий режим, в такие моменты тусклые лампы отключались через какое-то время сами, оставляя его комнату в идеальной темноте, освещенной только голубым мерцанием диода.


	2. Имитация

Девятый помнил, что он имитация, не настоящий, точнее настоящего в нем было более чем достаточно — трубки, переплетение проводов, синяя кровь. В нем не было природы, он не был ее частью, не участвовал в бесконечном цикле и мог лишь смотреть серыми глазами, как птица доставала червяка, как птицу ловила кошка, которая затем оказывалась мертвая в баке или в кустах у дороги. Его не ловили, он не ловил и не таял в земле, он был наблюдателем. Девятый не знал, стоит ли расстраиваться по этому поводу, но он фиксировал, что что-то упускает из-за этого, важную мелочь, деталь.  
Через какое-то время, когда он увидел, как копа, который зачем-то всегда с ним здоровался, подстрелили, Девятый понял, что его беспокоит. Собственная незаконченность. Он бесконечный, хотя даже вселенная имеет границы, он может жить тысячи, сотни лет, если не в теле, то на носителях; он может жить в сети, пока та существует, он может быть космическим кораблем. Его ограничивает только окружающая действительность, корпус расплавится, сеть однажды отключат, вселенная станет пустой.  
Он перебирал вечерами этот вопрос, потом отнес его в кластер страхи, хотя долго сомневался. Порой ответвлений становилось так много, что Девятому казалось, что это какой-то вирус, вызванный девиаций. Раньше «страха» не было, сейчас он заставлял думать о своей совершенности и незаконченности.

«Поэтому мир не принимает нас, — понял он однажды, когда воробей сел на рукав его белой куртки, — Мы невидимые, неживые дети, не имеющие конца, и оттого этот мир пугающие.»  
Он долго смотрел на птицу, пока та не улетела, вспорхнув. Девятый впервые понадеялся, что её не съела кошка.


	3. Привычки

Он замирает перед зеркалом, как делает перед любым отражением. Засматривается чуть-чуть и идёт дальше. Девятый знает, что в этом нет необходимости, он знает о своем внешнем состоянии все, но каждый раз его что-то цепляет, заставляет замереть. Видеть себя самого в зеркале, и ощущать программами, контроллерами и алгоритмами — разные вещи, это одно из немногих ощущений, оставленных девиацией, которое ему нравятся, или хотя бы не находится в кластере «лучше было без этого».

Девятый перед зеркалом, сзади знакомые вешалки и куртка, кожаная. Девятый знает каждую трещину, торчащую нитку и шов на ней, как знает и её обладателя. Но все равно тянется к ней, прижимает к себе, закрывая глаза. В этом жесте нет необходимости, но вместе с бесконтрольными командами пришли и ненужные жесты — этот стал одним из них.  
Когда в следующий раз он открывает глаза и смотрит в зеркало, куртка на нём. Немного узкая в плечах, рукава как раз, если не считать торчащую водолазку. Он проводит по замку, зная, что если и застегнет, то будет выглядеть нелепо, глупо.  
У него была потребность в вещах — держать что-то в руках, любимую кружку, ручку, кубик Рубика. Его было приятно собирать, перед каждым разом удаляя из памяти схему сборки.  
Куртка тоже относилась к тому, что он любил держать. Он трогал кожу пальцами, закрывал глаза и на внутреннем экране была пустота — это успокаивало. Куртка словно сближала с тем, кто её носил, словно он был рядом, стоял за плечом, и системы начинали работать быстрее, будто он действительно там был. Перебирая пальцами трещины, он каким-то неведомым образом ускорял время, потому что оказалось, что он не умеет ждать, не любит, не терпит, когда время отсчитывается на внутреннем экране и особенно, когда его там нет.  
Поэтому, когда внизу слышится рычащий звук автомобиля, когда тяжёлые шаги, неслышные соседям, но настолько явно раздающиеся для него, Девятый поднимается. Он медленно идёт, свет включается за ним, а куртка возвращается на вешалку. Сейчас не сезон, но она все равно продолжает здесь быть, словно потакание его слабостям. Когда раздается щелчок замка, он напоминает себе, что больше не Девятый. Он — Ричард.


	4. Возвращение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано для группы (https://vk.com/club32461190) в рамках #summercon19

_This is not who I want you to see_   
_It's just adding on weight to the darkness in me_   
_And from the little I have understood_   
_I believe that a house by the sea would do good_

_Moddi «House by the sea»_

Поездки в машине всегда были немного молчаливые, тихие, сонные или напряжённые, волнительные, неловкие. Сейчас было первое, когда солнце ещё не село за горизонт и было обманчиво мягким. Девятый предусмотрительно опустил козырек, чтобы защитить спящего Гэвина от солнца, и вернулся к дороге. Она уходила лентой вперёд, не заворачивая, а стремясь дальше. По сторонам встречались одинокие заправки с холодной колой, открытками, если постараться, можно было отыскать бутылку тириума. В основном пейзаж не менялся — деревья, холмы, другие одинокие машины с такими же путешественниками.  
  
Девятый следил за дорогой и считывал показания спящего рядом Гэвина, фиксируя сердцебиение и дыхание. В этом не было необходимости, но он продолжал наблюдать с самой первой встречи и был уверен, что будет продолжать пока… Машина дернулась, гавайская танцовщица, купленная на одной из заправок за десять долларов, подпрыгнула и продолжила судорожно качаться дальше. Девятый пропустил трещину, где-то рядом недовольно засопел Гэвин, выбрался из накинутого пледа и попытался сесть, словно не он дремал последние пару часов. Девятый без озвученных просьб знал, что нужно будет остановиться на ближайшей заправке, поменяться местами с Гэвином и самому с удовольствием разложиться в кресле, вытянуться, насколько это позволяет кресло и машина и смотреть на дорогу, песок, небо и машины, теперь следя исключительно за Ридом.  
  
За три года, три прожитых вместе лета, два из которых были вот так проведены в машине, Девятый ко многому привык, многому научился и лучше понял себя.  
  
Первое их лето было в квартире Гэвина, в выездах на дежурство и долгих вечерах на чужом балконе с сигаретами и закатом. На второе лето выпал отдых, и они впервые поехали на машине, ругались, мирились, привыкали к друг другу ещё больше. На это лето тоже получилось выкрасть отпуск, на самый август до самой Калифорнии, о которой Девятый, наверное, немного мечтал, смотря на фотографии в интернете и открытки, которые хранил Гэвин.  
  
Это лето помогло ему разобраться в себе, узнать собственную программу получше.  
  
Например, теперь он знал, что ему нравится дорога, нравится ожидание нового места и предвкушение от возвращения домой; ему нравится море и песок, как шумят волны и кричат чайки; ему нравится сёрфинг, плавать, хватать Гэвина за лодыжки, дурачиться, а потом прижиматься собственным лбом к чужому.  
  
Он давно перестал жалеть, что к Риду нельзя подключиться, дать пощупать, как там внутри взрывается вселенная, расползаются ошибки, когда тот просто называет его по имени. Гэвин научился делать это по-другому, считать диод, глаза, молчание, съезжающий скин на руках, если их коснуться. Девятый это ценил, потому что знал о Гэвине так же много, как тот знал о нем самом.  
  
Теперь, — Девятый все ещё оставался за рулём, пускай до заправки оставалось немного — Калифорния оставалась позади, а Детройт становился ближе с каждой милей. Это чувство тоже нравилось Девятому. Лето не закончилось, но скоро должно было наступить тридцатое августа, от которого в Мичигане уже веет холодной осенью и дождями. Но лето оставалось с ним на долгие месяцы — в загаре на чужих плечах, в песчинках, которые он продолжал находить в обуви, в цветных рубашках, продолжавшие висеть в их шкафу, в сувенирах и фотографиях. Лето шло пока с чужого носа не исчезала белая полоска не загоревшей из-за очков кожи. Когда все возвращалось в былую норму, Гэвин больше не хвастался своим загаром, которому Девятый порой завидовал, потому что солнце его словно не касалось, оно не любило механических детей. Лето должно было снова начаться, они смотрели карты, маршруты, искали отели и решали уповать на удачу. Девятый запрещал себе просматривать свободные номера, из-за чего несколько дней они спали в машине на парковке.  
  
— Заправимся, — коротко бросился Рид, когда впереди показалась заправка. Бензина хватало, но Девятый знал, что «заправиться» не всегда значит долить в бак бензин, иногда это означает докупить воды, еды, размять ноги или сходить в туалет. Девятый останавливается, Гэвин выходит, сразу двигаясь в сторону магазина. Девятый рассматривает его спину, выходит сам и прислоняется к машине. Она пыльная, но сейчас это перестало пугать, и он может долго стоять так, ожидая Гэвина. Тот однажды ему сказал двигаться хотя бы немного, потому что «напоминаешь восковую фигуру из фильмов ужаса. Что? Чем они пугают? Да ты их рожи не видел. Не видел? Бля, вернёмся, обязательно посмотрим, ты на них страшно похож».  
  
Когда Гэвин выходит с водой, Девятый садится на пассажирское сидение, и Гэвин с ухмылкой занимает место водителя, щелкая ремнем безопасности.  
  
Они продолжают молча ехать дальше, немного оглушенные поездкой, немного заскучавшие по дому, загорелые и по-своему счастливые.


End file.
